deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 3 Rematched, Thundrtri vs. Cfp3157
Sorry about the wait! I've been away in Berlin on a school trip and been absolutley nackered, but I'm back now! Last time Dr. Las Moore defeated BeastMan14 in a very close battle! This time, two more warriors enter the ring and get ready for battle! Thundrtri: A CIA agent and retired soldier from multiple U.S. Army units, a dedicated and hard fighting soldier with 80+ completed missions. Cfp3157: A mentally unstable Gurkha and Task Force 141 veteran, a combatant that even with serious mental problems, is concided a lethal opponent. ''' ''WHO, IS, DEADLIEST?'' '''To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Thundrtri SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|The SCAR-L. Silencer_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Silencer (For SCAR-L). USAS-12_Model_MW3.png|The USAS-12. USP_.45_menu_icon_MW3.png|The USP. 45. Silencer menu icon MW3.png|The Silencer (For USP. 45). Frag_Grenade_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Frag Grenade. Cfp3157 ACR_menu_icon_MW3.png|The ACR 6.8. Holographic_Sight_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Holographic Sight (For ACR 6.8). AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|The AA-12. FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|The Five Seven. Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The Tactical Knife (For Five Seven). Claymore menu icon MW3.png|The Claymore. Comparisons Weapons-wise, I personally really like the armoury both warriors have brought here. ACR 6.8 vs. SCAR-L The ACR kicks off with the advantage of damage, calculating at 45 at a maximum while the SCAR calculates at 35 at a maximum. The SCAR returns fire with a RPM of 750 compared to the ACR's 705RPM. The ACR brakes the deadlock with a reload time of 1.9s compared to the SCAR's 2.4s. Edge: Cfp3157 USAS-12 vs. AA-12 Perhaps the biggest debate of modern shotgun history lies between these two weapons. Both these weapons are constantly compared and a winner emerges on a variety of occaisons but which user has brought the better shotgun? The first and seriously good benefit of the AA-12 is it has 2 more shells than the USAS with a mag of 8 compared to the USAS's mag of 6. The USAS also brings a rate of fire of 139RPM compared to the AA-12's 400RPM. The USAS does bring a damage of 315 at the maxiumum compared to the USAS's 168 but the AA-12 just has the better specs here. Edge: Cfp3157 USP. 45 vs. Five Seven The Five Seven kicks off with the advantage here, it comes equipped with a 16 rounds mag compared to the USP's 12 round mag. The Five Seven deadlocks the match up however with a rate of fire of 1000RPM compared to the USP's 750RPM. The Five Seven just wins with a recoil classifyed as 'low' compared to the USP's recoil being classifyed as 'moderate'. Edge: Cfp3157 Battle (During this battle, text written in bold represents the Arabic language) 'Soap' and Captain Price have escaped with Nikolai from Shadow Company troops after a close call in Afghanistan. General Sheperd is dead but at the cost of Soap being fatally injured. 'Soap's' urgent wounds mean that he needs to be treated quickly, as a result, Nikolai takes 'Soap' and Captain Price from Site Hotel Bravo to a small Loyalist safehouse in North Afghanistan where can be treated until he is suitable for transport to better medical care in the North Indian Loyalist safehouse. Boris, leader of a Loyalist safehouse in North Afghanistan, grows concerned for security with the injured ally of Nikolai coming in within the hour. As a result, Boris sends Cfp3157 (Cfp), a hired gun, to meet al-Qaeda weapon dealers nearby and bid for new weapons for Boris's security. Meanwhile, Thundrtri (Thund) tracks the al-Qaeda weapons dealers to bring them to a stop. Cfp pulls up in a fury of sand and dust, his dark army green jeep tainted by the cloud that explodes around him as he brakes gently. Ahead, three Afghani styled houses face him and outside several men dressed suitabley for the hot weather of mid-day await him. Cfp emerges from his jeep wand walks the short walk to meet the several men, he is cautious and keeps a thought on his ACR which dangles from his neck and bounces against lower stomach as he walks. The four men are gathered outside the house watching the arrival of this mysterious man that approaches them. Cfp stops infront of the four men, "One hundred and six", Cfp states, "Correct code, we know we can trust you, are the friend of Boris?", the man at the front of group, presumably the leader, asks, "Yeah, you can say that, I've got the money, you got the gun?", Cfp replies, "Yes, hold on.", the man at the front replies and then he and the three other men turn around and disappear into the house behind them, he suddenly pops his head out of the door "Come in?", he offers. Cfp follows the men into the house. Unaware to either the weapons dealers nor Cfp, in the distance under a blanket that looks identical to sandy enviroment, Thundrtri (Thund) lay in wait, watching the activity of the dealers. He watches Cfp disappear into the first house and reaches for his ear gently and presses down on the main button so he can speak, "Command this is Echo 1-1, visual on target A.O, requesting permission to move in, I have confirmed evidence to show their arms dealers and armed.", Thund releases him press on the button but hears no reply, just static. Thund edges his head out of the blanket and small opening he has to watch the houses and see's a distant sandstorm approaching his and the house's position quickly, about 10 minutes away. "F*ck this, I have evidence.", Thund mutters. Thund gets to his feet and draws his SCAR-L and cocks. He approaches the first house with a gentle jog, his gun in his arms, ready to fire. The front door is open and Thund walks in, inside, the sunlight creeps through the door to light the small desert building, the downstairs appears to be a living room and a hallway, to Thund's right, a set of stairs leads upstairs, the rest of the room is a living room, a small T.V. shows static like Thund's mic. At the back of the room is a corner down another hallway then presumabley a back entrance as Thund hears arabic talking outside and gun shots, likely testers of the weapons these dealers offer to the customer. Suddenly one of the men walks into the living and see's Thund at the door, before he can react, Thund double taps his SCAR-L on the man's head and the contents of his head explode backward, covering the wall behind him in a red-pink mix of blood, bone and brain. Thund walks forward into the living room and creeps upstairs, his SCAR still at the ready. Outside, the leading dealer shows Cfp some of the weapons he'll be getting and allows Cfp to test fire them. The lead dealer is cautious of the approaching sandstorm and turns back the house where he has sent one of his helpers to get some scopes. "Yasir, hurry up! Were running out of time.", he shouts. No reply is heard from the house and the leader dealer turns and storms over to the house, followed by Cfp who is now cautious. The lead deal and Cfp walk into the house and see the dead helper on the floor, shocked, the leader turns to Cfp, "Get the weapons to my truck, I'll deal with our problem.", Cfp orders. Cfp walks into the living room with his ACR at the ready, two cartridges lay by the door and the emptiness of the living room indicates the intruder must be up stairs. Cfp walks carefully and quietly through the room, all sound and noise seems to drain out and a quietness creeps into the room, seeping through the doors into the room. Cfp's steps are gentle and he reaches the stairs, he looks up the stairs and begins to accend, his gun at the ready. Suddenly, Thund appears from the front door and fires his USAS-12, Cfp does not hesitate to sprint up the stairs and around the corner to take cover against the wall. Thund throws a M67 Grenade up the stairs and it rolls toward Cfp, startled, Cfp runs down the hallway and into the nearest room for cover, barley missing the explosion which follows. Cfp draws his AA-12 and runs back to his original position and leans out of cover and fires, Thund, still in his original position, takes cover as Cfp fires his AA-12. Cfp returns back to cover and quickly reloads his AA-12 and leans back out but Thund has disappeared from the front door. Cfp walks down the stairs with his AA-12 at his hip ready to fire, he reaches the bottom and quickly places a Claymore down facing the front door. Cfp then turns around and runs out of the back door. As he comes outside, Cfp see's the sandstorm which is only a few minutes away, grand in it's size and menacing as it looks down on Cfp in it's windy and powerful fury. Cfp ignores the dominance of the approaching sandstorm and turns to see three weapons dealers running from the furthest house with the weapons. Cfp turns around and runs toward his jeep parked outside the front of the house, as Cfp passes the right side wall of the house and approaches his jeep, he opens the door and turns around to await the dealers, suddenly, Thund appears at the back door, he had been waiting around the other wall of the house, Thund fires his SCAR-L at the weapons dealers and they all collapse into the sand before they can react. Cfp draws his ACR and fires at Thund whom reacts to the gunshots and runs for cover behind the back wall of the house. Cfp takes cover behind the jeep and reloads, the sandstorm now generates a furious and loud wind, making it near impossible to hear. Cfp edges out of cover but as he does, Thund pops out from behind the wall fires, the bullets strike into Cfp's ACR, startling him and making him drop the ACR which then lands of the bonnet of the jeep and slides accross on the ground on the other side. Thund believes Cfp is now unarmed and approaches the jeep quickly with his gun at the ready, Cfp hides at the back of the car and draws his AA-12 and reloads it, Thund approaches the car and checks it thoroughly, he checks either side of the car and look inside, confused for a moment, Thund looks to the back and walks with his SCAR at the ready, suddenly, Cfp storms at strikes the butt of the AA-12 downward on Thund's SCAR, knocking it out of Thund's hand, Thund quickly reacts by grabbing the barrel of the AA-12 and dragging it out of Cfp's hands. Cfp swings at Thund with his right fist but Thund steps backward to dodge the swing, Cfp follows up with his left fist but Thund grabs his fist with both hands and kicks Cfp's knee, striking his funnybone is forcing Cfp to his knee. Cfp, now feels a surge of mentallity from his mental difficulty and wildly punches Thund in the crouch, Thund's breath is taken away and he stumbles back in pain, Cfp stands up kicks Thund in the stomach again before punching Thund in his face with his right fist, sending Thund backward toward the house in a mis-guided tumble. Thund regains concentration and ducks as Cfp swings again, Thund attempts to tackle Cfp but as he does, Cfp knee's Thund in the face then picks Thund up and with all strength, casts Thund through the front door and onto his back. As Thund lands, he hears a click and turns to see the Claymore awaiting him, an enormous explosion engulfs the front door and signals to Cfp that the fight is over, Cfp turns to see the sandstorm less than a minute away and rushes to his jeep for cover so he can wait out the oncoming Sandstorm. Winner: Cfp3157 Category:Blog posts